Never gonna leave this bed
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: Sequel to "Making up for lost time". The day after, Rachel and g!p Quinn take advantage of their free time again by having more sex.


**A/N: This is the sequel to "Making up for lost time", meaning more hot smut. *winks* I had too much free time on my hands, so this happened. LOL. But that's all going to change when I start going to the review center for my upcoming board exams this July, so I wanted to take advantage while it lasted. I've just waited so long for this moment to come when I'm not worrying about tests being piled up by professors who just love doing so. Thank heavens I'm finally done with college. Anyway, I'm done rambling. I hope you guys love this one!**

* * *

Quinn groaned and shifted slightly, wrapping her arms tighter around her wife's bare waist. The sheets rustled around her as she tangled their legs together, her limp cock nestled in between Rachel's legs. She felt something sticky against the tip of her cock as she subtly ground her hips forward to keep it warm in between her wife's inner thighs. Almost immediately, memories of their rampant fucking from the night before flooded her mind.

Thank God she didn't need to go to the office today and do some editing, and that Rachel told her that she was free for the week since her last show just ended. They've been too busy doing their respective jobs that they barely noticed that they'd gone for weeks without sex, only having realized it the night before when they were finally able to unleash their desires.

She thought of Rachel, spreading her legs and giving her a nice view of her pussy hole leaking out her sperm. Her pussy begging to be pounded by her cock because it had been feeling underused for the past few weeks. Quinn moaned and felt the blood start rushing through the veins of her dick. The exhaustion from the night before ebbed away, being well-rested after having passed out completely right after their last round.

She licked her lips and tore the sheets away from their naked bodies, her eyes landing on Rachel's pert breasts and her firm belly. Her cock stood at attention when her gaze finally landed on her wife's pussy hole, still sticky with the remnants of their combined cum.

As quietly as she could, Quinn kissed Rachel's neck and gently sucked on her breasts, and the brunette sighed and shifted slightly. She stopped for a moment, only continuing when she was sure that Rachel was still fast asleep.

Normally, her wife was a light sleeper, but after they fuck for the whole night, she can sleep right through a storm. But hopefully, she'll wake up to her dick beating her pussy.

Quinn dragged her tongue against Rachel's stomach, dipping it once against her navel before facing her pussy. Grinning widely, Quinn carefully lapped at her wife's pussy, moaning at the heady taste that filled her taste buds.

"Mmm, Quinn…" Rachel moaned, but her eyes remained closed. Quinn arched an eyebrow, wondering if her wife was having a sexy dream where her pussy hole was slowly being stretched out by her thick meat.

But dreams were always better than reality, right? So she was going to give her wife the real thing.

She grabbed her cock by the base and jerked herself off slowly, then slowly pushed inside her wife's wet pussy. The warmth that greeted her made her groan quietly, and she stilled her hips when Rachel moaned again, louder this time.

"Fill my pussy up with your fat cock, Quinn…" Rachel mumbled in her sleep, a soft moan following afterwards. "Mmm, like that, baby…"

Quinn chuckled and started pumping her hips, driving her fat cock deeper inside her wife's warm pussy. Rachel was moaning and whimpering underneath her, eyes closed until Quinn thrust hard, causing the brunette to gasp and open her eyes in surprise.

"Oh! Ah! G-good morning, Q-Quinn!" Rachel moaned, tightly gripping the sheets as she was nailed into the mattress by her wife's ramming cock. "Like that, baby! Own that filthy pussy!"

Quinn panted and fucked faster, palming her wife's tits as she pounded faster into Rachel's sopping pussy. Rachel moaned and ground against her in heat, her pussy begging for more as Quinn drilled her cock deeper.

"Shit, yeah! Your pussy's always so hot for my thick cock, huh?" Quinn groaned, her abs tensing with the exertion of her pounding. "I swear, it's always hot for me, begging me to pound it."

" _Ah!_ M-more, Quinn! Beat that pussy!" Rachel shrieked, body writhing underneath Quinn.

Quinn moaned and came, thick ropes of her sperm painting Rachel's pussy walls with white. Her thrusts remained deep, until Rachel milked every last drop of her cum and came herself, pussy twitching and juices squirting out of her tight hole.

"C'mere you sexy beast," Rachel giggled, pulling Quinn in for a sweet kiss.

Quinn laughed and murmured, "Good morning, Rach."

"Oh, it's definitely a good morning for me and my pussy. You gave me a good fucking so early in the day," Rachel laughed hoarsely. Quinn kissed her neck, dragging her tongue against the column of her throat. "Not that I'm opposed to spending the whole day being fucked by you in bed, but weren't we supposed to throw these sheets and clean up the kitchen? I'm pretty sure that our cum already dried up in there," she added teasingly.

Quinn groaned in protest, not wanting to get up and just wanting to continue their rampant fucking throughout the day in bed. Rachel giggled and ruffled Quinn's hair, patting her hip so that she'll get off.

"C'mon, baby. The sooner we get things done, the sooner we can get back in bed and have sex the whole day. You can also fuck me in the bathtub after we clean the kitchen," Rachel pressed playfully, opening her pussy lips as an invitation.

At this, Quinn perked up and she looked at Rachel with lustful eyes. "Yeah?"

"I promise, baby. My pussy hole's open for you the hole day," Rachel smirked when Quinn stared at her pussy.

"Alright, let's clean that kitchen," Quinn said as she hopped off the bed. Rachel shook her head and smiled, both still naked as they went into the kitchen.

Quinn grabbed a mop and started cleaning the floor, while Rachel took a rag and thoroughly wiped the kitchen table. She grabbed her clothes that were left from the previous night and went into the laundry room, throwing them inside the washing machine. Rachel grinned and hopped onto the machine, spreading her legs wide open.

Her pussy hole clenched and unclenched, leaking out some of Quinn's earlier sperm. Quinn settled herself in between Rachel's legs and sheathed her cock in her pussy in one, clean thrust. Rachel moaned in ecstasy and threw her head back, inviting Quinn to kiss her neck.

Quinn licked and sucked on Rachel's pulse point, one of her wife's weaknesses. The brunette's legs trembled as her pussy was stuffed with Quinn's cock, making her feel full. Quinn gently bit on Rachel's neck, then grabbed her hand and placed it over her pussy.

"Rub that pussy, baby. Watch my cock plunge into you while you rub that hot, hot pussy," Quinn whispered hotly into Rachel's ear.

Rachel gasped sharply and nodded, furiously rubbing her pussy while she stared at Quinn's cock reaming her tight pussy hole open. Lewd moans tore through her lips, her pert breasts bouncing with the force of Quinn's thrusts. The heat of Rachel's pussy was sweltering, but her cock felt good plunging inside that naughty, tight heat.

"God, your hot pussy is going to be the death of me," Quinn groaned against Rachel's hair.

"Mm, mm, AH! It's so h-hot watching your thick, hot cock going in and o-out of my dirty p-pussy," Rachel gasped out, her hand rubbing her pussy more furiously.

"Such a slutty pussy," Quinn growled as Rachel slapped her leaking sex. "I'm going to slap that with my dick later."

"Ah, yes! C-COMING!" Rachel screamed, girl cum leaking out of her pussy hole.

Quinn growled and pumped her seed deep inside Rachel's warm pussy, moaning at the sensation of her cock being milked dry.

"Now we have to clean up the washing machine," Quinn mumbled.

"That's because your cock spurts out so much sperm that a lot of it leaks out of my pussy," Rachel giggled. "But I'm not complaining. I find it really hot when I feel your semen sliding out of my pussy."

"You've got such a potty mouth, don't you?" Quinn laughed. "I wonder what your fans will say if they knew you're such a nasty talker when you're being fucked by me in our apartment?"

"Well, I'll make sure no one finds out. Because that secret is just between you and me," Rachel bit her lip seductively as she trailed her finger between Quinn's breasts. "Only you can hear my filthy talking."

Quinn laughed and helped Rachel off the washing machine. "Okay, let's clean this off and get fresh sheets."

They wiped off the evidence of their passionate fucking from the laundry room and took the sheets back to their bedroom. Rachel stripped off the ruined sheets, smirking at the large, damp spot that was left of their rampant fucking from the night before and when she was woken up by Quinn's large dick pounding away at her pussy. She was a hundred percent sure that they were going to have to replace the new sheets again by tomorrow.

Quinn replaced the sheets and grinned at Rachel after she finished.

"All done here, Rach. Wait here, and I'll prepare that bath for us," Quinn said, giving Rachel a kiss on the lips before heading to the bathroom.

She filled the tub with warm water and poured some bath soap until the water bubbled and the scent of lavender lingered in the air. Smiling widely, she went inside the tub and sighed as the water washed over her sweaty skin.

"Rach, bath's ready!" she called out.

Rachel appeared from the bedroom, smiling seductively as she swayed her hips. Quinn swallowed, staring at her wife's legs as she, too, got in the bath tub.

"Mm, this feels amazing," Rachel sighed as she settled in Quinn's arms.

Quinn nodded in agreement, brushing Rachel's hair aside so that she could kiss her shoulders. She continued her journey downwards, brushing her lips against every inch of bronze skin that was available to her. Rachel shuddered, and Quinn felt her spread her legs.

"Touch me, baby… Palm my pussy," Rachel murmured, taking Quinn's hand and guiding it in between her legs.

Quinn complied and planted kisses all over Rachel's skin as she squeezed her warm pussy. Rachel moaned softly and craned her neck, inviting Quinn to kiss her. Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel tenderly, fingers caressing the wet folds of her soaking pussy. She soaked in the intimacy of the moment, the water sloshing around them as they kissed like lovers whose lips were meeting for the first time.

"Give me the shower head, baby," Quinn murmured quietly. Rachel shivered and reached for the shower head, detaching it from its holder and gave it to Quinn. "Keep your legs wide open for me, okay?"

Rachel moaned and nodded, and Quinn turned on the shower head and positioned it over her wife's twitching pussy. Short bursts of water streamed out of the shower head, hitting Rachel's clit perfectly. Quinn sighed and cupped a breast with her other hand and gently started to knead it.

"Mmm, that feels so nice, Quinn. The warm water hitting my hot pussy… Touch it, baby. Feel my pussy twitching and throbbing," Rachel moaned, leading Quinn's hand away from her breasts and onto her pussy, where it was indeed twitching underneath Quinn's fingers. "Feel that, baby? You make me feel so good like that. Mmhmm…"

"I feel that," Quinn husked, slowly palming her wife's pussy. "I'm going to make you cum with this shower head, okay?"

Rachel nodded slowly, relaxing into Quinn's arms as the blonde withdrew her hand. The brunette ground her ass against Quinn's rock hard cock, clit throbbing as the jet of water pleasured her pussy. Quinn bit gently on Rachel's shoulder, and a loud moan pierced through the bathroom.

"I'm g-gonna cum, Quinn," Rachel shuddered, her pussy gushing out warm girl cum and seeping into the water. "Oh, wow…"

"Did that feel nice?" Quinn asked softly.

"Yeah, my pussy felt nice being pleasured gently like that. But I feel more pleasured when it's your cock or your fingers that make my pussy twitch," Rachel smiled.

"Really? Do you want me to stick my cock inside your pussy hole again?" Quinn asked.

"Do it, baby. Stick that cock in me," Rachel moaned, grasping the back of Quinn's neck as her pussy hole was stretched out again by her wife's dick. "Yeah, baby!"

Quinn moaned as she started thrusting slowly into her wife's pussy, the water hitting her cock every time she pulled out. The sensations assaulted her body, and she buried her face against Rachel's neck as they rocked against each other. Rachel started writhing against her lap, the water splashing around them as Quinn pushed her cock deeper.

"Fuck, that feels good," Quinn gasped. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and held her still as she pumped her cock deeper, the fat cockhead hitting the innermost parts of the brunette's hot pussy.

"Come in me, Quinn. Fill me up some more with your hot sperm," Rachel moaned, grinding her ass against Quinn.

"Ah, fuck!" Quinn groaned and came, her hips jerking as her seed spilled out of her weeping cockhead and filling her wife's pussy.

Rachel moaned softly and melted into Quinn's arms, pussy convulsing as the blonde withdrew her dick. Quinn smiled and ran her hand through chestnut locks, and Rachel sighed contentedly.

"Let's take a nap for a while... I want to be fully energized for the rest of the day," Rachel suggested and shifted her position so that she was facing Quinn.

"Sure, baby. C'mon, let's go," Quinn smiled and helped Rachel out of the tub.

She drained the water and they dried themselves off, then went back to bed without bothering to put on any clothes since they'll just be shedding them after their nap. Rachel smiled and buried her head against Quinn's chest.

Quinn chuckled and watched Rachel fall asleep, drifting away in her own blissful sleep soon after.

* * *

Quinn didn't know if she was having a vividly real sex dream about her wife, or if her cock was really being ridden and immersed in her wife's hot pussy in real life.

"Ah, Quinn! Oh, so good! AH! AH!"

When Quinn opened her eyes, she realized that her wife was indeed bouncing up and down on her cock, lips parted in loud screams as her pussy walls convulsed around her thick meat. She immediately sat up and grabbed her wife's waist and started pounding roughly into her pussy.

"Fuck, you really couldn't wait for me to wake up to let my cock satisfy that filthy pussy?" Quinn growled, roughly fucking her wife that her screams grew louder.

"AH! Quinn! F-fuck! Give my pussy more of that cock!" Rachel moaned lustfully, pussy starting to leak out girl cum.

"You didn't answer my question!" Quinn said harshly. "Is your pussy that much of a slut for my cock that you had to fuck yourself on it while I was asleep?"

Of course, Quinn wasn't upset by the fact that her wife fucked herself while she was asleep, since she pounded her cock into her when she woke up this morning. She just loved how Rachel's pussy started leaking more whenever she said dirty things.

"I- I couldn't! I just really wanted your thick meat inside my pussy the moment I woke up," Rachel panted and fell forward, digging her nails into Quinn's shoulder blades as her hot pussy was fucked more thoroughly.

"After I cum in you, you're going to lie down on your stomach and let me mount your slutty pussy," Quinn commanded, and Rachel nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Punish my pussy, Quinn!" Rachel whimpered, her body writhing as Quinn came and pumped her pussy full of sperm. She quickly scrambled to position, lying on her front as she waited for Quinn to sheathe her thick meat inside her clenching pussy.

Quinn straddled the back of Rachel's legs and slammed her cock inside her sopping wet pussy, earning a loud scream of surprise. Rachel whined and whimpered, her fingers having a death hold on the sheets as she was pounded into the mattress.

"Nnghh, Quinn! Pound that dick into me! Make my naughty pussy feel you for days!" Rachel screamed, her upper body being pushed forward as her pussy was being beaten by Quinn's cock.

"Unngh, do you hear that? Do you hear those filthy noises your slutty pussy is making? Hear that squelching? Your pussy's so dirty making all these wet sounds," Quinn groaned, her cock pulsing each time she heard the wet sounds of her wife's sopping pussy.

"Yes! My pussy loves making those sounds for your hot cock, baby," Rachel whined.

"You're going to watch your pussy leak out more of my sperm, and then I'm going to take a photo of you spreading your legs and my cum dripping on the bed," Quinn panted, pumping her cock faster and deeper.

"Yes, yes, _yes_!" Rachel whined and her whole body froze as her orgasm crashed over her. She shuddered and slumped against the bed, with Quinn still pounding her pussy.

"Take it, Rachel! Take my sperm in your hot pussy!" Quinn groaned, blowing her load inside her wife's tight pussy.

Rachel mewled and Quinn panted as she pulled out, watching their cum leak out of the brunette's pussy and wetting the bed.

"Has your pussy had enough pounding yet? Look at that pussy hole spurting out my sperm," Quinn husked.

"You were going to take a picture, right?" Rachel smirked. Quinn licked her lips and reached for the camera inside the drawer of their bedside table.

"Spread those legs for me, baby."

Rachel grinned and spread her legs as far as they could go, and Quinn took a few shots of her creamy pussy and a full body shot of her wife doing sultry poses of differing natures. From cupping her pussy to stroking it to spreading her pussy lips wide open.

"These shots will be our secret," Quinn promised as she safely hid the camera away.

"They better be. Looks like you got yourself some spank bank material," Rachel smirked.

"I probably do, but having you and being able to fuck you is so much more better than jacking myself off to sultry photos of you," Quinn said deviously.

"I find it hot when I watch you masturbating though. Like last night, you were so hot when you pulled down your pants and your cock jumped out," Rachel grinned.

"Maybe I'll jerk off again for you next time," Quinn rasped out.

"You should. It's really sexy. But for now, I want that dick inside my pussy again," Rachel smirked, grabbing Quinn's cock by the base. "Ooh, it's all hard and twitching for me."

"Your dirty mouth does that to my dick," Quinn shot back.

"Enough talking, more pussy-pounding," Rachel moaned and let go of Quinn's cock.

Quinn moaned and rubbed the whole length of her cock between Rachel's plump pussy lips, watching as they spread open to accommodate her thick meat. The bulbous head of her dick slid past her folds, wetness coating the whole length of her hot rod.

"Quinn, please," Rachel begged, humping her pussy against Quinn's cock.

"Nuh-uh, I'm going to slap that sexy pussy with my dick," Quinn smirked.

Rachel moaned and watched as Quinn grabbed the base of her dick. Quinn grinned and started slapping her cock against Rachel's folds, the wet sounds filling the whole room and making the brunette's pussy wetter.

"Oh, wow. You love it when I slap my cockhead against your naughty pussy, huh? Spread those sexy pussy lips for me, baby."

Rachel whined and did as she was told, exposing her clit to Quinn. "Slap my clit, Quinn! Hit my clit with that thick rod of yours!"

Quinn grunted and roughly slapped her dick against Rachel's clit and pussy repeatedly, with the brunette gasping and moaning in sharp bursts. Rachel rocked her hips, listening to the sounds that her pussy made whilst being slapped by her wife's stiff rod.

"So fucking hot," Quinn moaned.

"Fuck me again, Quinn! Ram my pussy hole with that thick cock!"

With a deep groan, Quinn rammed her cock straight into Rachel's pussy, immediately setting a rough and fast pace. Their hips smacked and Rachel melted against the mattress as her pussy hole was stretched completely.

"Mmmn- ah! T-take a v-video, Quinn!" Rachel babbled, reaching down to slap her sopping pussy. In her lust and ferocious thrusts, Quinn barely heard her wife.

"W-what did you say, baby?" Quinn panted, momentarily stopping her pounding to listen to her wife.

"I- I want you to take a video of your cock spanking my pussy and reaming my pussy hole open," Rachel moaned loudly, raising her hips off the bed. "I want to watch how you make my pussy feel good."

Quinn swallowed and quickly took the camera again, then set it on video and pointed it towards her wife's sopping wet pussy. "Like this, baby?"

Rachel gasped and arched her body as Quinn smacked her pussy with her hard dick. Quinn slapped her pussy once with her palm for good measure, moaning at the filthy sound that it produced. She held the camera with one hand, gripping her cock with the other as she started slapping her rock hard dick against her wife's pussy repeatedly.

"Oh, yes! Take my pussy, Quinn!" Rachel screamed, and Quinn plunged her cock right inside her wife's tight pussy hole again. "Mm, mm, oh yeah! Ah yes! _So fucking good, baby!_ "

The lewd noises from Rachel's pussy drove Quinn insane, and it took all her willpower not to drop the camera because it was so fucking filthy. Finally, she gave the camera to Rachel, directing her to point it towards their hips.

"Just take a short video and then put it away so you can focus on how good my cock is making your hot pussy feel," Quinn grunted as she watched her cock plunge in and out of her wife's pussy hole.

Rachel nodded vigorously and Quinn kept pumping her hips forward, intent on making them both cum. Once satisfied with the length, Rachel hid the camera under the pillow, wanting to at least capture their moans and the filthy sounds that her pussy was making from being beaten by her wife's stiff rod until the very end.

Quinn moaned and bent forward to devour her wife's breasts, never letting up with her pace. Rachel groaned and thrust her hips back against the cock that drilled her pussy, the obscene sounds making her pussy twitch and pulse.

Their moans and screams heightened, the bed groaning in protest against their rough and rampant fucking as the married couple desperately humped against each other.

"Right there! Pound that spot right there, baby!" Rachel groaned, lifting her hips off the bed to let her pussy feel more of her wife's cock. She ran her hands across Quinn's back, sobbing loudly in pleasure.

"Come for me, Rachel! Let your hot cum gush out of your hot pussy and soak my cock," Quinn moaned, restraining the urge to cum until her wife came first.

"AH! YESSSSS!" Rachel screamed, her legs reflexively wrapping around Quinn's waist as she came, a strong gush of her cum leaking from her pussy.

Quinn moaned at the sensation and finally let go, unloading all her sperm inside her wife's reddened and beaten pussy. Their bodies convulsed as their orgasms took over, and Rachel was a giggling mess underneath Quinn.

"Holy fuck, that was a damn good orgasm," Quinn laughed as she peppered her wife's face with sweet kisses.

"I know," Rachel giggled. "By the way, the reason you don't have work today was because I called your boss yesterday morning to let you off. He couldn't agree fast enough because he said he felt you were working so hard to the point of exhaustion," she added with a small frown.

"Sorry, baby. You know how I get when I get engrossed in editing and writing stuff," Quinn apologized guiltily.

"That's okay, Quinn. I know how much you love your work," Rachel smiled, running her hands through Quinn's sweat-matted hair. "Everything was already planned out yesterday, from me calling your boss to you catching me fucking myself on our kitchen table."

"You are such a schemer," Quinn laughed and shook her head, a fond expression on her face. "But I love you for that. Sex with you is such a good release."

"Mmm, you turn into such a sexy beast when you're fucking me just to get rid of all that stress," Rachel laughed. "But we both need to rest now. My pussy's going to be really sore if we keep this up until tonight," she teased.

"Alright. I think that was about enough, anyway. I don't think my dick can keep up any longer," Quinn said, laughing as she pointed at her now limp and spent cock. "How about you and I just cuddle here in bed and talk?"

Rachel smiled softly and let Quinn hold her, pale and slender fingers running through their hair as they both soaked in the afterglow. They cuddled and laughed together, sharing stories about their lives when they weren't at home and catching up on everything they've missed for the past few weeks.

As much as Quinn loved having sex with her wife, she also appreciated talking to her about everything without the need to hide anything regarding herself. She never knew how much she needed a break until last night, and she greatly appreciated the fact that her wife worried about her enough to call her boss and ask him to let her take a break.

And right now, she just wanted to never leave this bed that she shared with her loving and caring wife.


End file.
